Diversão sombria
by Diarios do vampiro
Summary: O triangulo amoroso mais assombroso de todos. Dois irmãos vampiros, um  bom e outro maligno, estão apaixonados pela mesma humana
1. Chapter 1

_17 de Fevereiro_  
><em><br>Querido diário, _  
><em>Algo ruim vai acontecer<em> _Acho que devo parar de pensar negativamente e ficar feliz. Todos os dias eu olho pela janela querendo ter resolvido isso, mas não consigo encontrar uma solução...  
>Eu desejo os dois. E o pior...eles se foram...<br>Nunca me imaginei gostando do Damon, meu coração era só do Stefan, afinal o que aconteceu comigo? Ele é tão sedutor e misterioso e o Stefan tão doce e sensual. Acho que realmente tenho alguma semelhança com a Katherine, mesmo não querendo isso, acabei como ela, querendo os irmãos Salvatore. E Este tempo que estou sozinha não está me ajudando, desde que eles partiram por causa dos caçadores em Fell's, não penso em mais nada. Onde eles estão?Será que realmente vão voltar?Isso me mata!..._

Elena parou de escrever e suspirou...

(Fim da música de introdução)

-Elena onde você está? –Jenna gritou da cozinha. - Vem  
>aqui...<p>

Elena guardou suavemente seu diário com capa de veludo azul embaixo de uma tábua no quarto e desceu as escadas as pressas.

-O que foi Jenna?Aconteceu algo?- disse Elena preocupada

Jenna colocou a xícara na mesa e mostrou um panfleto à Elena.

O circo City and Colour está em Fell's Church

O circo City and Colour chegou ontem à Fell's. Aterrorizante e ao mesmo tempo divertido, City and Colour mostra ao vivo e a cores um espetáculo grandioso, com muito luxo e brilho, sem truques nem dublês.  
>A arte circense mais antiga da história da humanidade. Venha conferir!<p>

Elena abaixou o folheto e olhou estranhada para Jenna.

-O que você pretende?

-Você sempre gostou de circo, quando era criança a gente sempre íamos juntas- Enfatizou Jenna.- Acho que você deve sair um pouco, se divertir.

Elena olhou novamente para o folheto e levantou as sobrancelhas como estivesse se rendendo a Jenna e fez uma proposta:

-Tá. Mas com uma condição...

-Que condição?-Jenna perguntou curiosa.

-Você vai me contar tudo sobre o Alaric Saltzman.- Elena olhou para Jenna com uma expressão sarcástica.

(Efeito sonoro para Esta Cena: /file/101346844/5e8464f0/DJ_Anael_-_Efeitos_Sonoros_-_?s=1)

-Então chegamos a esta cidade tão comentada... Fell's Church!- Disse a voz misteriosa.

-Sim sr. Hugo, a cidade dos vampiros!- Comentou seu subordinado.

-Que o espetáculo comece!.-disse com uma voz aterrorizante.

-Muahaahaahhahahahahaha!

(Fim da Música da cena)  
>(Música do desfecho: file/117185880/c0ab39a5/green_day_-_21_?s=1) 


	2. Chapter 2

O show vai começar

Estava nevando. Elena corria o mais rápido que podia por entre as árvores e o mato, não sabia qual era a ameaça, só tinha certeza que deveria correr. A respiração ofegante causava mais desespero em Elena, ela tropeçou e acabou caindo no chão, o desespero aumentava, principalmente quando viu flocos de neve vermelho de sangue em sua frente, ela sentia que a ameaça estava perto, mas não via nada em volta. Começou a ouvir risadas:  
>file/226011799/f36be16c/Risada_Diverso_Sombria_

Elena olhava para os lados aterrorizada, mas só podia ver a neblina em volta dela.  
>De repente apareceu um vulto na frente de Elena fazendo-a cair para trás.<p>

-Elena, acorde!- Stefan a segurava pelos braços desesperado. -Elenaaa...

Abriu os olhos lentamente... E não acreditou no que estava vendo. Era Stefan!

-Stefan!- Ela o abraçou com força com as lágrimas caindo. – Onde você esteve?

Mas quando ela voltou seus olhos, viu que não era Stefan. Era algo mais parecido com um fantasma coberto por uma capa de tecido velho e sujo. Ela podia ver parte do seu rosto pálido, mesmo que a capa cobrisse quase toda parte. Foi quando levantou da cama aos gritos.

-Elena, o que houve? –Jenna gritou enquanto corria para o quarto. Elena estava encolhida na cama às lágrimas. -Teve um sonho ruim?O que era?

-Eu não sei... Eu não sei... Eu corria de algo, eu caí, tinha sangue na neve, e depois ouvi uma risada meio sombria... E quando acordei Stefan estava do meu lado, me abraçando... E depois apareceu outra... Coisa... – Dizia aos sussurros, enquanto Jenna a abraçava.

Vanessa era uma garota de 15 anos que estudava na escola Fell's Rock School com seu melhor amigo Raul, por quem estava loucamente apaixonada. Passava por problemas pessoais, não suportava a ideia de ver seus pais separados mesmo não sendo uma família perfeita, e sentia que ela era a culpada pela separação dos pais. Vanessa planejava fugir para tentar uni-los, mas não queria imaginar que estaria longe de Raul. Ele também era louco por ela, mas sua timidez jamais o deixou fazer esta revelação.

O vento balançava os cabelos de Raul enquanto chegava até a casa de Vanessa, ele tocava a campainha da casa com certo nervosismo.

- Yae Nessa! Não... Nessa! Também não... Oi Nessa! Não, comum demais... Que tal...  
>-Raul? - Nessa abriu a porta e via Raul tentando se decidir.<p>

-Errr... Oi Nessa. - Raul olhava para baixo envergonhado. - Eu sei que você ama circos, e como aqui nem sempre tem, queria que você fosse ver a estréia do circo City and Colour comigo... – Disse Raul de uma forma bem rápida para não ter tempo de travar ou algo do tipo.

-Ah Raul, estou muito pra baixo, não sei se seria uma boa. - Vanessa dizia desanimada.

Raul se segurava para não demonstrar a tristeza que invadia seu coração, era como se tudo estivesse desabando, _afinal demorou tantos meses para que a chamasse para sair_. Ele mal conseguia olhar para ela mesmo sendo melhores amigos.

-Eu não estou bem Raul... -Vanessa estava muito triste, mas queria muito sair com Raul. -Está bem, só espera eu me arrumar!  
>–Disse dando um sorriso ao ver Raul se empolgando.<p>

Eles chegaram até o circo e entraram numa fila que era bastante grande e tudo organizado em pequenos pilares, pareciam ser bem antigos.

-Eles encaram essa de o circo mais antigo a sério não acha? – Disse Raul rindo da própria piada junto com Vanessa.

Chegando à sua vez, olharam um rapaz bem pálido, mas meio escondido na bilheteria, ficava meio difícil de enxergar a pessoa que estava lá dentro. Com uma voz rouca, o rapaz pergunta aos garotos:

- Então vieram se divertir? – Riu de um jeito meio assustador. – Vocês querem dois ingressos?

-Sim. – Respondeu Raul gostando de começo. – Obrigado! – Respondeu após receber os ingressos.

-Menina... – Chamou o rapaz. – Você deve esquecer isso que está te deixando assim tão triste, não deseje a morte, pois ela pode chegar!

Vanessa paralisou olhando para o homem, e Raul puxou Vanessa para continuar andando rindo do que tinha sido dito.

-O espetáculo começa na bilheteria já!

-Ele me assustou, mas tudo bem. – Disse Vanessa parecendo estar distante.

Elena chegava a sua casa com Bonnie terminando de contar seu pesadelo aterrorizante, então Jenna interrompeu as duas.

- Oi meninas, comprei os ingressos para irmos ao circo no fim de semana! – Disse sacudindo os ingressos em suas mãos.

- Não quero ir Jenna, não paro de pensar em como Stefan e Damon estão, eles não saem da minha cabeça, e tudo volta a ser como antes, nada pra mim faz sentido. – Elena sentou no sofá e começava a lacrimejar, enquanto Bonnie a consolava.

Ela não podia esquecer os dois, preferia dar um tiro na sua cabeça do que ter que viver toda sua vida sem vê-los novamente. Mas Jenna a olhou nos olhos com um olhar nada agradável.

-Você me disse que iria, e eu já comprei os ingressos, aliás, não sei como o senhor da bilheteria sabia que eu tinha uma grande preocupação. – Jenna se intrigava com esta dúvida.

Elena não se interessava pelo que Jenna estava a dizer, mas queria saber sobre Alaric, então começava a concordar com sua tia.

-Está bem, você vai me contar depois sobre o Alaric, e que homem era esse da bilheteria?- Seus olhos fitavam os de Jenna fixamente.

-Não sei, estava escuro, nem percebi muita coisa, mas era muito estranho.

Raul e Vanessa caminhavam para a tenda onde aconteceria a estréia do Circo City and Colour olhando um cenário bem assustador, aumentado pela escuridão da noite, o caminha tinha árvores e arbustos ao lado da trilha. Vanessa com medo, abaixou sua mão até juntar nas mãos de Raul. Sentia algo bom dentro dela, estava se sentindo segura ao lado de Raul, que colocava sua mão lentamente pelos ombros de Vanessa.

Chegando ao circo podiam prever o espetáculo que os aguardavam.

Na entrada, um palhaço os cumprimentou olhando fixamente para Vanessa.

-Não fique desse jeito garota, você vai ser apenas um pouco torturada nesse espetáculo. –o palhaço ria com Raul de Vanessa, que o olhava assustada.

Não esquecia o que o homem da bilheteria disse a ela, _o que ele queria com o que falou?_, pensava. E depois este outro complementava o que lhe tinha sido dito. Estava realmente assustada com tudo aquilo.

Sentando no auditório do circo. Viram as luzes se apagarem enquanto seguravam as mãos um do outro, o espetáculo começara.

(Música da cena: /file/231615684/c5358cfd/O_show_vai_)

-Respeitável público, O SHOW VAI COMEÇAR!- O apresentador, caracterizado por uma figura amedrontadora, dizia com uma risada ameaçadora, enquanto os membros do circo apareciam um a um.

(Música de desfecho: /file/101864912/715c349f/Soundtrax_-09-_Uninvited_-_?s=1)  
>Créditos: Novamente agradeço ao Hugo!<p> 


End file.
